Behind the counter
by capturedereannie
Summary: Coffee shop AU! Pairing: LeviHan Hanji's favorite place to hang out is the coffee shop near the university, so she always go there to relax and do her things. She didn't really pay attention to the guy behind the counter, but after meeting him up close she started to paying attention to him. But then she realized that she knew this guy...


Title: **Behind the counter**  
**Coffee shop AU**  
Pairing: **LeviHan**

**AN: **Hello guys! I'm back, I kinda miss writing so I decided to post this one. but this one has been sitting in my documents for a very long time coz I left this unfinished. So I decided to continue it and here! written in Hanji's POV, so first person. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

_"–cuse me," said the guy in apron, "you drop this." The guy I always see behind the counter, assigned for making coffee. Just then, I realized I was spacing out._

It was around 3pm and I'd been sitting here for almost three hours, along with my laptop and my usual blended green tea latte. Something about here in "Café Rosanna" makes me feel at ease – especially here in my favorite spot beside the window, where I can see the whole city road full of cars passing and crossing along the lively street of Trost district.

Café Rosanna is always my place to spend my leisure time, a little break from university. I might not look like it, but I'm a professor. I've spent my fifteen years here in the university and that's probably the reason why, until now I am still single. I don't give a _shit_ about it anyway, but still it kinda shot me every time people ask me about getting married or about relationships or having boyfriend, etc. Seriously, does it really matter anyway? As long as I'm living my life, having fun with lots of money, isn't enough?

I was frowning now, argh. This kind of thought really gives me headache. Unlike doing reports and calculating my students' grades, I enjoy it anyway instead of thinking about stupid things that go nowhere.

"Tomorrow will be in lab," I sighed as I flipped my book where I had written my schedule for this semester. "Oh shit. I forgot. I should have asked Arlert for the class attendance," I said to myself. I kept writing my lesson for tomorrow anyway, then I checked my file for the handout file that I needed. "Probably not here," I whispered as I dove my hand into my bag to fish my USB, "handouts, handouts."

"Excuse me," said the guy in apron, "you drop this." I didn't notice my handkerchief fell while I was searching in my bag.

"Ah, thank you," I slowly get the handkerchief while looking at him. He's the guy who's always standing behind the counter, who makes my green tea latte, who makes everyone's coffee. Just then, I realized I was spacing out.

"Wait," as I said as he excused himself. "Have we met before?" The bafflement in his face answered my question. "Sorry," I followed up, "never mind." I flashed a smile before he finally had to get back in his work. I sighed, here I go again thinking stupid things, I thought.

His face rolled again in my head as I went back typing. I really had seen this guy before, I just couldn't remember where and when. Then, I suddenly felt the need of sugar, so I decided to order a piece of red velvet cake in the counter. The girl in the counter who's always smiling no matter how hard she's having while working, I always observe people and she seems not feeling fatigue like every time I see her.

"Red velvet please, " I said to her. I tried to look at her name tag, she's _Petra._

"Red velvet one," she ordered to the guys at her back.

"And, one hot latte," I added. "Grande."

"For? Your name please,"

"Don't write anything," I said to her.

"Okay," she smiled. "One hot latte please," she said, and the man from earlier grabbed the cup from her.

While waiting for it, I came back into my seat and watched him make my coffee. To be honest, I wasn't really planning to buy coffee. Probably the reason why I did order was to just see him making coffee. It was the first time I watched someone from behind the counter. He is short, probably around 160cm. His eyes are lame, and he is always frowning. His hands have soft muscles hiding at the corners of his fingers. His back is a bit curved while working and under his white shirt. Those firm muscles were visible. He has this lame undercut but then his nape was showing and it looked so tender that I wanted to touch, together with his earlobe. I saw him licked and bit his lips for a while, looking so concentrated with his work. He was the type of guy that when you looked afar he would look normal for you but then up close, you could define every edge of his face, his nose, his eyebrows as well as his jaw line. Overall, I found him attractive. Really.

I continued working on my table as I waited for my order. Then around five minutes later, another staff approached me with my coffee and cake.

"Hot latte and red velvet for _Hanji_," he said as he served me my orders. Then I realized, he called me Hanji. Eh?

Thank you guys for reading, I'll probably upload the next chapter next next week (after our exams). so let me know your thoughts about this fic, I would be very glad if you leave a comment, and that's it! Thank you!


End file.
